Famous Last Words
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: A series of one shots about Lucy and Abel growing up learning of love hate and the dangers of the lives they lead. Set before Wanted Dead or Alive, and will answer a lot of questions about what was left unsaid in Wanted, using flashbacks and one shots
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy.

Since WANTED only has a few chapters, I thought that I would try this. I had a lot of people asking, and, I thought why not. This is going to be a series of Lucy and Abel's life, growing up, and ect… There will be a lot of things in here that had something to do with WANTED. So, let me know what you guys are feeling about it.

**Again, this is not a straight though series, just a bunch of ONE SHOTS***

Please ENJOY AND REVIEW!

P.S. I will be posting pictures of the kids though the years, if you would like to know, I have a picture of BABY LUCY in my profile.

Again, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Tig looked from Happy to Gemma, his eyes wide, he turned them and left them to focus back on Happy. "Make the damn thing shut the hell up." He snapped and looked at the small baby. Happy cocked his head to the side and laughed as he watched the way Tig held onto it. His arms out stretched as from his body as possible and his hands gripping the side of the poor thing. He held onto the baby terribly wrong. Looking at him with wide eyes, shock and dismay written all over her face, Gemma pursed her lips. "It ain't going to hurt you Tig, you are going to hurt her." She said and took the baby from his arms and cradled her to her chest. Tig watched with anger, why couldn't he figure the thing out. Shaking his head he looked at her. "It won't stop crying, it just wont stop, I tried to hook up with some girl last night, and what do I get, a crying baby, no pussy ." He said and looked at Gemma. "What do you mean it wont stop?" She asked and she looked at him. The baby was silent, no traces of tears, just wide eyes. Happy stood next to Gemma as she shook her head. Tig looked at her. "It _was_ crying. I swear, and I don't know how much more money I gotta pay Juice to change a diaper!" He said and Happy shook his head. "I think you are hearing it in your sleep." He said and Tig glared at him. "What sleep, I can't sleep, ever, not anymore, not since this kid was born." He said and walked away carrying the baby the same way. Gemma watched him and looked at Happy. "Shoulda took the kid away from that one." She said and shook her head sadly.

Tig grabbed a few relatively clean grease rags and dropped them in a tire, and then proceeded to sit the five week old baby down and work on the car. Hearing footsteps he turned and watched as Tara and Jax came walking in, little baby Abel in Jax's arms. Tig, who was now standing out in the parking lot talking to Clay and smoking a cigarette, looked at Jax. "Hey, hey, listen man, how do you make it shut up?" He said and looked at him. Tara gave him a weird look. "What?" She asked hoping with every fiber he didn't hurt the poor baby. "That kid, how do you make it shut up." He said and waived his arms and looked at him. "Where is she?" Tara asked slowly and looked at him. "Over there in that tire." He said and Tara turned and looked at where he was pointing, her jaw dropping. "You have got to be shitting me." Jax said as Tara shot him a dirty look and stomped towards the tire.

"You put her in a tire?" Clay asked and looked at him slowly. "Yeah, yeah I did, didn't know where else to put it." He said. "Stop calling Lucy an it." He said and shook his head. "Man up Tig, that is your kid." He said and Tig looked at him with a blank face. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at him. "You made that child, fucking man up and take care of her." He yelled and shook his head. "Child Services is the last thing this clubs needs right now, we just got Abel back!" He yelled and hit Tig in the head before walking away.

Confused Tig turned and looked where Tara rocked the small baby and shot his death looks. He watched as Happy walked from the office over to him. "What?" He asked confused when he saw the look that Happy was giving him. "That's my niece man, and I don't want her fucking being raised by someone that isn't family." He said and looked at Tig, his face void of emotions. "I don't know how to take care of a baby." He said and Happy shook his head. "Better learn, and learn fast." He said walked towards his bike. He stopped and turned and looked at Tig. "How did you get here?" He asked and Tig looked at him funny. "I was in the dorm last night, I already told you." He said and Happy looked again. "What did you do with the kid?" He asked and swung a leg over his bike. "Put her in the closet." He said and shrugged as Happy shook his head and started the bike.

"Tigger?" Gemma called from the office and looked at him. "Yes?" He said a small smile on his lips. "I need to speak with you." She said and looked at him. He walked over to where she stood and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked and looked at her. Clay stood next to his wife and looked at his SAA, he never in a million years thought that he would need to have this conversation with him. "Tigger, listen, and listen good." Gemma said and pointed a finger at him. He looked up at her. "What?" He asked and she sighed. "You need to take care of your daughter. You need to learn how to take care of that baby before I take her from you!" She said. Tig looked at her like she was crazy. "You will _not_ go near my child!" He yelled jumping into defense mode. "Then learn how to take care of her, and keep her out of god damn tires!" She yelled and he looked at her. "I don't know how!" He said and she looked at him. "Ok, step one, get a house." She said and he nodded. "I will get Jax to give you some of Abel's old things." She said and looked at him. Tig nodded slowly. "I will show you how to hold her." She said and he sighed. "Thanks." He said and walked away.

Gemma turned and looked at her husband. "I never thought that this day was going to come." Clay said and looked at her. Gemma nodded. "Nor did I." She mumbled. They watched as he walked out and grabbed the baby roughly from Jax. Gemma frowned and pounded on the glass window as the baby started to cry. He finger pointed right at Tig as she hit the glass again. Clay shook his head at his wife and turned towards the door.

Tig frowned at the crying baby. "What is wrong with it?" He said and looked at Tara and Jax. Jax looked at him. He realized right then and there how helpless Tig must feel. He hasn't the slightest clue how to care about someone other than himself. "It'll be ok." He said and looked at the older man. "Bring her close to you and rock her." He said and made motions with his arms. Tig watched him and nodded, then trying it himself. Lucy instantly stopped crying. "Now, keep doing it until she falls asleep." He said and Tig nodded. "Then what do I do?" He asked and Jax looked at him. "You put her in the crib." He said and Tig shook his head. "Don't have one." He said and Tara's jaw dropped. "What has she been sleeping in?" She asked and Tig shot her a look, and said, "The tire in my closet." He said and Jax looked at him. "You have got to be shitting me." He said and Tig shook his head. "No, what else was she going to sleep in?" He asked and looked at him. Tara looked like a fish out of water. "I can't even talk to him right now." She said and shook her head hard. "You disgust me." She muttered and looked at him. "What? What?" He asked and she looked at him. "Give me Lucy, I will take her home with me and Abel, then clean your shit, and come get her." She said and Tig looked at her. "You are not taking my kid." He snapped and walked away.

Tara turned to Jax and shook her head. "Can't you do something?" She asked and Jax sighed. "What do you want me to do babe?" He asked and looked at his own son. "He'll figure it out." He said and Tara shook her head. "Some people shouldn't be allowed kids, that's one of 'em." She said and shook her head. "Well, you did attack him." He said. Tara shook her head and turned around to walk the other day.

Tig carried the baby into his dorm and sat down on his bed. He held her close in his arms. Looking down at the small child, it all started to make sense. This was his baby. His little Lucy. He got rid of her mother, and now all he has left is her. She means the world to him, and he knows that the life that he knew for all those years was going to change. He looked down at the sleeping child he held in his arms. Ok, so maybe Tara was right, it was dumb to put her in a tire, but shit, it's not like he was born to be a father, all he was born to be was a killer, he lived for sex, sluts, beer, and blood. Now, now he has to live for a kid. He had to live for this small child.

Looking down at the small child in his arms, he realized that she wasn't going anywhere. For the next eighteen years, he sole job was to protect her. Keep her happy, healthily, and loved, but most of all it was to protect her. He sat the sleeping baby down and looked at her. He placed his large hand on her back, it was almost the same size. She sure was a small baby. He remembered when Abel was first born, he was small too, Lucy was bigger, and from what the doctors told him, she was healthy. He looked down at her one last time before he took out his phone, he knew it was time to man up. He has a house, they all had houses, but Tig hasn't been inside his house for years. He was going to need help, he was going to need a lot of help.

Taking the small baby in his arms, he took a deep breath, it was time to burry his pride, swallow every last big of the old Tig down, the Tig that he was three months ago, he's gone, its time to turn into a dad.

He opened the door and walking into the clubhouse and looked at where Chibs was holding Abel in his arms, they still had great respect for the VP, so why couldn't they respect him. He carried the baby out and stopped in front of Tara, "Hey, um, are you still up for watching her, just for a little, a few hours?" He asked and looked at her. He ignored the others as they watched him. "Yeah, you know anytime." She said and held out her arms and took the sleeping baby and looked at him. He handed her the baby and looked at her. "That, that's my Lucy, Tara, just, just call if you need me." He stuttered and she just looked at him. "I will." She said and he turned towards the door. "Tig, where yah going?" Clay yelled looking at him. Tig took a deep breath and looked at him. "Just, going, I am going to get the house ready for me and Lucy." He said and walked out of the club house. Clay watched him go, smirking, because, finally his SAA was getting it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Thank you as well to those who added to their alerts and subscriptions.

Keep the reviews coming makes me so happy.

ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Tig was ginning like a mad man. He picked up Lucy and walked down the stairs. "Hurry, just come over." He said into the phone. Gemma sighed loudly. "This better be good." She snapped and hung up the phone. He hurried down the stairs. "Say it again baby girl." He cooed at the baby. He looked down at her and smiled. "Come on baby girl." He said and sat down and looked at her. He smiled and rubbed her tiny back. She looked up at him. Their blue eyes matching, and they looked so beautiful with her black hair. Gemma insisted on taking her to get her ears pierced. The poor little thing screamed so loud. Tig hasn't felt so helpless in many years.

Becoming a parent sucked, Tig will be the first to admit. It wasn't something that he wanted. Never in a million years, would be ever see himself like this. Now, this baby is his life. The baby is his absolute life. He will die to protect her. He will do what ever it takes. He was so excited. She knew who he was. She would smile so big and just giggle. He loved when he would wake up and walk into her room. She would coo and make little baby noises. Looking with those blue eyes, and then it happened.

Tara has been telling Tig for weeks. "Just tell her, Lucy say dada, just say dada." Tig would snort. "I don't think she is going to be able to." He kept telling her that. Yet for the past month he would go into her room, change her diaper, and then beg her to say dada. Then, it happened. It was so sudden, and she would smile, her eyes would sparkle, and she would say it. Gemma was the first person he called, then he called Happy, who was on he was down from seeing his mom, just to hear his niece say dada.

Looking down at her. He kissed her cheek and looked at her. "Come on, say dada Luce." He said and she giggled at him. He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, fixing her a bottle. He looked out the window and saw Gemma pulling up. He grinned. "Ok, baby girl." He said and looked at her, as he warmed up the bottle slightly. "You gotta show Gemma what you can do baby." He said. He rocked her and sat down in a chair. "Come on baby, say dada." He cooed. "DADA." She squealed and she clapped her hands as Gemma knocked on the front door. "It's open." He yelled and looked at her. "Say it again." He cooed. She looked at him with a blank face. "No, don't be shy." He said and touched her cheek. She just looked up at him.

"Ok, I am here, what is so important?" Gemma said sliding her sun glasses off her face and looking at the baby. "Lucy, hi, hi Lucy." She said and looked at her. Lucy just looked back at her. "Tell her baby girl." Tig cooed at her. "Who am I?" He asked and she grinned and squealed "Dada." Gemma gasped and looked at him. "She talked." She said and looked at him. Tig grinned and nodded. "Aw, Tigger." She said and smiled at him. "Shit, Gem, she is just growing up too fast." He said and shook his head. Gemma looked over at him, speechless to say the least. She just smiled.

Tig looked down at his daughter. She was growing up so fast. He couldn't believe that it has already been six months. It was a fast six months. He now understood what Jax meant when he said life was passing him by. He understood now, at least he thought he did, he understood what it was like to want, to need, to feel for someone other than himself. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it. He didn't hate it. He sure missed the women, didn't stop them from flocking, apparently, they thought it was even more of a turn on. With Lucy sleeping though the night, growing up and getting bigger, she was perfect. She was his world, and he knew that now. He just didn't know how to show it. He was still learning how to be a dad. According to everyone else, it was something that didn't happen over night, and when she was twenty, in tears cause some boy broke her heart, he would still be learning. He looked down at her and smiled, it was same smile that he hasn't been able to wipe off his face for the past six months.

Snapping his head he looked at saw Happy walking into his home. "Sup man?" He asked and looked at Lucy. He squatted down and looked at her, placing his hand on her face and a kiss on her cheek. Gemma shook her head, loving how these two strong men managed to faultier to this baby girl. "Well, I'm here." He said and look at Tig, "She gonna say it?" He asked and looked at him. Tig grinned and looked at her. "Lucy, baby, say dada, come on baby say dada." He said and she looked at him, and then focused on Gemma, her mouth shut tight. Gemma laughed. Abel did that shit all the time. Stage fright. "Dada." She said simply and looked back at Tig as she said it. Happy grinned from ear to ear. "Now say Hap-py." He said pronouncing the two syllables and she looked at him and let her eyes roam his body. She looked for a few more seconds and started to cry reaching out for Tig to take her. Tig smiled and took her, bouncing her small body up and down. "What I do?" Happy asked and looked around. Gemma shrugged. "You're a scary mother fucker." She said and shook her head.

Tara came walking inside, Abel a few steps behind. He was on an independent kick. Had to pick out his clothes, had to walk, not be carried, had to be with his dad, not his mom. They walked inside and Tara looked at him. "It work yet." She asked and Tig smiled. "Yeah, it worked." He said and she smiled. "There, I told yah." She said and Tig nodded. "yeah," He said and watched as Lucy calmed down. "You sure you got her today?" He asked. Tara has the day off, and offered to baby sit. Nodding she held her arms out. "I got this." She said and Tig nodded. "Thanks." He said and walked towards the stairs to grab his cut off the railing.

He walked back down and looked at where Tara moved into his living room. She was holding Lucy and Abel was watching her, very intently. He pointed at her nose and poked it. Lucy watched, her eyes focused on his finger as he did it again. "Abel." Tara warned. He looked at her and smirked. That smirk, it was going to be a lady killer. Abel looked back up at her and smiled, for real this time before bringing his small finger close to her face and poking her nose yet again. Lucy, this time deciding that she didn't like it, started to cry. Pretty hard, large crocodile tears streamed down her small face. Tig, instantly frowning, trying to figure out a way to get a day off of work, he didn't want to leave her, this was the second time today that she has cried.

He looked over at where she was, and watched as Tara clamed her down, and scolded Abel. She got this, he could go to work today. Shaking his head he pulled on the cut and walked over to Tara and Lucy. "Listen, call if you need me." He said and Tara looked at him. "I will." She nodded and watched as he bent down and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him, a few tears slipping down her small cheeks. "Baby, come on, be good for Tara, daddy loves you." He cooed and kissed her gently again. He looked at her and smiled again. "I love you." He said and she giggled. She watched as Tig walked away, Tara held her as she squirmed, "Dada!" She called as Tig stopped his hand on the door Happy and Gemma behind him. "Dada!" She yelled, tears falling faster down her face. "You gotta just go." Happy said setting his hand on his shoulder. "Shit." He muttered and walked out of the door.

Pulling into the parking lot of Teller-Marrow, Tara parked the car and got out. She picked up Lucy's car seat, and watched as Abel teetered his way over towards Jax. She swallowed hard. She was not looking forward to having to explain to Tig the bruise that was on Lucy's face. All Tara did was turn her back for three seconds, she comes back to a screaming Lucy, and a wide eyed Abel. Judging from the toy truck sized bruise on her cheek, she realized that Abel must of threw the truck at her, she didn't know how Tig was going to react. She called Gemma, freaking out, Gemma said she would tell Clay and Happy, so make sure one of there were there when she told him.

Clay nodded towards Happy when he saw Tara pull in. Tig was taking large strides from the picnic table walking over to her. Juice hurried over and grabbed Abel, he heard what happened. Thought is was so funny, every time he looked at Tig he would laugh. Tig ignored him, I mean who wouldn't he is retarded.

Clay noticed how fast Tig was moving. He tried to meet him, distract him, anything, he wasn't ready for this shit storm. Tig turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sup?" Happy asked and looked at him. Tig didn't answer, he just looked at Tara, one look at her face told it all. Something happened. "What is wrong?" He asked and hurried towards her. Tara opened her mouth, prepared fully to tell him what happened, but when she went to speak, all that came out was a squeak. Tig shot her a funny look and glanced down at her. His heart stopped, his hands started to shake, and he felt heat rip though his body. "What. Happened." He asked slowly. His voice dead cold, Happy knew that voice, he shot Clay a sideways glance. "Come on, lets go inside?" He asked. This was something he needed to tread slowly on. He didn't want to push Tig into snapping. He didn't want him to snap and lash out either. Happy nodded and looked at Tara, "Tell him what happened." He said and Tara sighed. "It was an accident. Abel threw his truck, it hit her, she is so young, it wouldn't of bruised if she was older, it's just because she is just so young. Abel, he knows what he did was wrong, and he really does feel badly about it." She said and Tig's jaw popped again. He looked over at her. "Oh, well, I guess that just makes everything ok then huh?" He asked and looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak, "Tig, do you remember when you fed her too many carrots, and her nose turned orange, that was an accident right?" She said quickly, Tig looked over at him. "No, no, no, not even close, look at her face." He yelled and Lucy's eyes snapped open. Looking around, as if she was going to cry, she saw her dad, and everything felt ok. "Dada." She called her arms reaching out towards him.

Forgetting that he was mad, forgetting all the anger that he had in his system, he looked at her. "Baby girl." He said softly and undid the strap her and lifted her up. He kissed the bruise gently and looked at her blue eyes. "You're ok huh baby girl?" He aasked and looked at her. "You are going to be tough, just like your daddy." He said and kissed her, he turned on his heel and walked away. He was done asking Tara to baby sit for a long time. He would find someone else to watch her, didn't care the price, he knew his little girl was going to be a tough one, and that made him love her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do now own SOA, but I do own Lucy.

Please Enjoy and please Review.

There is a picture in my profile, it is a pic of Lucy that I thought of for the one year old chapter. Anyway if you want to check it out, feel free to.

* * *

One year ago, Tig thought he'd never make it this far. He looked down at his daughter. Today she was one. He smiled at all the things that have happened. He would like to think his cold heart has melted away. He'd like to think that he was becoming a better person. He smiled at her. Her big blue eyes looking up at his own, as she grasped cheerios and threw them down. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi princess." He cooed and she clapped and giggled at him. "How's my baby girl today?" He asked and sat down next to her holding a sandwich. She looked at him and tilted her head. "Daddy!" She squealed. He looked at her. "What? What's up Luce?" He asked and she giggled and looked at him and pointed towards the window. "What baby?" He asked and she looked at him and wrinkled her face up. "Don't cry, tell me what you want." He said. Lucy looked at him and pointed towards the window again. "Tell me baby, what do you want?" He asked and she wrinkled her face up again and her blue eyes filled with tears. Tig looked at her and frowned, she was so stubborn, and he could tell she was going to have one hell of a temper.

She was looking at the window again as tears fell down her cheeks and she sniffled. She opened her mouth and started to cry. Huge crocodile tears fell down her cheeks. Tig set his sandwich down and stood up and brought is face level with her own. "Baby, tell daddy what you want." He said and she cried harder. "Baby, come on." He pleaded and reached into her height chair and picked her up. "Come one tell daddy." He said and bounced her up and down. He walked her towards the window and saw another bike sitting outside. He frowned, was someone here? "Happy!" She cried and Tig looked at her. "Yeah, I want you to be happy baby, it's your big day." He said and she looked at him and then the window, and she started to cry again. "Happy, daddy." She said and he nodded. "That's right baby, daddy wants you happy." He said and she looked at him and blinked. Shaking her head, she started to cry again. "Happy daddy." She said again and Tig huffed. "Lucy, I know, your not happy, but tell daddy what you want, do you want milk? More cheerios? What baby?" He said and she just looked at him and cried, dropping her face into his neck, tears streaming down her face. "Happy." She cried. "Baby girl, it's your birthday, I do want you happy." He said and walked into the living room rubbing her back.

He held on to her tight, and rubbed her back. Gemma said that she would be over around eleven to help him set up for her first birthday party. He was excited, as long as she didn't get any dolls he was good. They still creped him out, not that she wasn't loaded down with toys and everything else. Stuffed animals replaced dolls, and he was totally fine with that. He rubbed her back again and she slowed her breath he knew that she was falling asleep. He sighed, today was not a day that he wanted to deal with her being in one of her moods. He stood up slowly and walked over to the small play pen and set her down inside it. He stood up and looked outside at the other bike in the driveway. He frowned, from a distance, he couldn't be to sure who's it was, but he knew it was one of the guys, maybe they went somewhere to help Gemma.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat down to eat his sandwich. Hearing a car pull up he walked back into the living room and checked to make sure Lucy was still asleep. He stood over the playpen and looked at her. She was on her stomach, her face pointed to the left, dried tears on her face. He turned when he heard the door open. Looking as Gemma walked into the house then he started to laugh when he saw Happy walk in behind him, cake in hand. "What?" Gemma asked looking at him. Tig at this point was laughing pretty hard. "Shit, I'm an ass." He said and shook his head. "We knew that." Happy said and walked into the kitchen. He walked back into the living room and he was holding a stuffed elephant. "That's not something that I would expect to see coming from you." Tig said and Happy shook his head and set it gently next to her in the play pen. "Why are you an ass?" He asked and Gemma walked in and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She said and looked at him. "She must of saw you earlier man, she kept looking out the window and then she started crying, and then she was pointing and yelling for happy, shit, I thought she was saying she was happy, didn't know she wanted you." He said and Happy started to laugh. "See, she likes me." He said and smiled. Gemma shook her head and turned to Tig, "Come on, we got lots to set up." She said and looked at Happy, "Can you go unload my car?" She asked and watch as he nodded and turned towards the door.

Gemma stood up and handed him an envelope. "Her pictures came in today." She smiled and Tig actually cracked a rare smile, the one that went the whole way to the eyes. "Let me see." He said and took the envelope and opened it. Taking out the pictures, he felt like his breath caught in his throat. Looking at the picture made it seem real. He was doing it right this time. He was doing something right. He didn't just give up the fight like he did with his other two kids. This time he was doing it right. He smiled and sat down in the chair and ran his fingers over the picture. "That's my girl." He said and Gemma smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's her." She said and Tig smiled again. "I knew that you wouldn't let me down." He said, remembering the argument that he had with her. He thought that it was a dumb idea to have to pay someone to take a picture of his kid. He wouldn't even go along with everyone when they went. He smiled, that was everything that he wanted, she was beautiful. The pink ballet skirt, the white crochet hat, the big flower, and the pearls, she was going to be a heartbreaker. He was going to have to fight the boys off with a stick. He looked up and Gemma, "Thank you, it's perfect." He said and smiled. Happy walked back in, forgetting himself for the briefest second, and kicked the door shut behind him. Happy stopped when he realized what he did. He turned and looked at the frowning faces of Tig and Gemma. Lucy stirred and opened her eyes. Tig watched as she wrinkled up her face like she did before she cried, he watched as she stopped and looked at the elephant. He watched as she grabbed it and hugged it. He smiled, "You are one lucky mother fucker." He said and looked at Happy.

Happy shot Tig a dirty look and let go of the balloons that he was holding and walked over to the little playpen. She looked up and him and smiled. "Happy!" She squealed and threw her arms up, looking at him. He grinned and reached down and picked her up. "Hi princess." He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you." He said and kissed her cheek. She giggled and held on to him as he walked around and back out side Tig and Gemma following. "Ok, we just gotta tie the balloons and everything should be ok." She said and Tog looked around and frowned. "That's a lot of pink." He said looking around. Happy snorted and carried Lucy as she looked around with big eyes. "Looks nice huh baby girl?" He asked. She grinned and giggled loudly.

Tig walked back out of the house, watching everyone dote on his daughter, everyone was there, all the boys from Charming, and the guys from Tacoma. He laughed as Kozik played patty-cake with Lucy. She loved to play that. Juice sat with Abel and Jax playing with the trucks that Tara brought with them for him. He smiled as he carried out the small lamb cake for Lucy to play in, because according to Gemma, all babies get their own cake to get all over themselves on their first birthday.

He watched as Kozik picked her up and sat her down at the head of the table into the height chair. He sat the cake down and she just looked at it. He frowned, this was going to be the mess from hell to have to clean up. Gemma walked next to him and smiled, "Ok, everyone, get over here we are going to sing to Lucy." She announced and he laughed watching all the men and their Old Ladies. As he stood behind Lucy as she just watched everyone. He lit the candle on the cake, making sure that it was far away from her, and sang Happy Birthday along with everyone else. He leaned down next to her as he blew out the candle. He pulled the candle out and set the cake down in front of her and she turned and looked at him. "Go ahead baby girl." He said and smiled at her. She just looked at him and then the cake. Taking her small finger she poked it. Then she giggled and dug in. Spreading icing and cake all over herself, hitting Tig with it as she reached out for him, Happy who was after all the next real family, real family that's funny but here he was, sitting next to her, ended up wearing a lap full of it. Everyone was laughing, Lucy clapped her hands together and smiled. Abel walked over, slowly, curious, he smiled. Lucy looked down at him and watched as he reached for the cake and icing spread on her highchair. She didn't attempt to stop him, instead, she grabbed a handful of cake turned and dropped it on him. Laughing Abel grabbed the icing off his head and ran over to his dad, and shoved it into his face. Tig was laughing pretty hard, as cameras flashed, taking pictures, it was rare that everyone just relaxed like this.

Gemma stood there watching, laughing, no doubt this baby was Tig's no doubt, she was going to be one hell of a firecracker. "Ok, Tigger, go clean her up." She said shaking her head as Tig nodded and picked her up. He headed towards the house, Happy, Jax, and Abel behind him. All needed to clean up as well. He carried her up and sat her in the bathtub, he pulled the little dress off her and made sure to give her a quick bath. Taking her back into the bedroom, he dressed her in a pair of little jeans and a plain red shirt and carried her back down the stairs. The rest of the day went by easy, simple, and nothing else happening. He smiled and watched as she held onto Happy, and the Elephant. She rested her head on his tattooed shoulder as everyone was getting ready to leave. He stood there and watched as Happy rubbed her back, and the grip on the elephant loosened. He watched as her eyes closed and the elephant fell on the ground. Tig walked over and picked it up and told Happy to fallow him, he wanted to lie him down.

Tig and Happy stood looking at her as she was sleeping in the little play pen. Happy turned and looked at Tig, "If you would of told me one year ago, I'd be doing this, I would of shot yah." He said and Tig nodded. "I am doing a good job right?" He asked and looked at him. Happy turned and looked at his best friend. "Yeah, you are." He said and slapped his shoulder and walked into the kitchen, all that was still there was Clay, Happy, Gemma, and himself. He walked back in and smiled, taking the beer from Clay and sat down. Gemma smiled at him. "Well, daddy, looks like this one, you actually are doing right." She said and patted Tig on the shoulder. He smiled and looked at her. "Thank you Gem." He said and kissed her cheek. He was doing it right this time, he wasn't going to let anything hurt his little girl, he was going to protect her with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy.

Thank you all of those who reviewed and added to their alerts. You guys are awesome.

Keep the reviews coming you guys make me so happy.

Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Tig stood there and watched as Lucy looked at him. Tears running down her face. He took a deep breath and turned towards Jax as he waived to Abel. It was the first day of Preschool, and Abel's second year of it. "Daddy!" She screamed shaking her head trying to get out of the teachers grasp. The only thing that made him feel better was that other children were acting like that. "Daddy!" She yelled. Tig sighed and looked over at Jax, "Do I just leave her?" He asked and Jax nodded. "You gotta just walk away or else she will never be able to stay." He said. "Abel's here, look." He said and pointed where Abel walked over to Lucy and said something and grabbed her hand and walked away. He watched as Abel and Lucy walked over to the window, and Lucy sat down and looked outside. "See, she is ok, she even got a window seat." Tig nodded and turned and followed Jax back to the van.

When they pulled up to Teller-Marrow, Tig couldn't concentrate. He kept looking around and sighing. "Tigger, stop, she is fine." Gemma said and looked at him. "I know that." He snapped and walked back to the car that he was working on. When it was time to go pick the kids up at lunch time, he was actually shaking he was so anxious. "So, who missed who more?" Clay asked as he walked towards the van with Tig. "I would have to say that this is going to take some getting used to." He said and Clay laughed. "It will, you will be fine." He said and Tig nodded. "Yeah, I hope." He said.

When they pulled up to the building, Tig looked at all the other parents, as they walked towards the building. He followed Jax inside and the first thing he noticed was Lucy, sitting by the window, the exact same position that he left her in, the second thing he noticed was Abel playing trucks right next to her. He frowned and looked as the teacher walked over and said something to the both of them. Abel turned and saw his dad, he made a step to run to him but stopped and turned. He grabbed Lucy's hand and she turned, her face lighting up as she hurried with Abel. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Go get your lunch Luce, ok?" He said and she nodded and walked over to the snack area with Abel. The teacher walked over to where Tig and Jax were standing. "Hi, Mr. Trager?" She asked and looked at him. He turned and looked at her. She was an older woman, and she offered a small smile. "Hi, my name is Ms. Barnes." She said and offered her hand, Tig looked at her hand, shook it slowly and looked at her. "Call me Tig." He said and she nodded. "I was hoping if you have a few minutes we could discuss a few things." She said and Tig looked at Jax and then back to her. "Go ahead, I will take them outside."

"What did you want to discuss." He said, he was worried, wasn't sure what was wrong. "Mr. Trager, I was hoping we could discuss Lucy." She said and he looked at her and frowned. "What about her?" He asked and looked at her. "Well, today, she was just quiet, now I realize it was her first day, but she didn't participate in the activities, and she didn't communicate at all." She said and Tig looked at her. "That surprises me." He said and she looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked and he looked at her. "Kid never shuts up, she loved to color, and it just surprises me that she acted like that." He said and she nodded. "Is she normally with people her own age?" She asked and Tig looked at her. "No, other than Abel, that is." He said and she nodded. "She is potty tried, she can read, she knows her colors, and most shapes, she is very intelligent." She said Tig nodded smiling. "I just worry, that she doesn't know how to socialize." She said and Tig instantly felt anger. "Are you saying something is wrong with my kid?" He snapped and the teacher threw her arms up. "No, no, not at all, I just think it would be best that maybe she is separated from Abel, a different class maybe, so she has the opportunity to speak for herself." She said and Tig shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work." He said.

"Where is daddy?" Lucy asked sitting outside as Jax smoked and Abel played in the sand. "Talking to your teacher did you have fun?" He asked and Lucy frowned. "No, no I didn't." She said and shook her head. Abel waked over, shaking the sand off of him and stopped in front of Lucy grabbing her small foot in his hand. He waited till the swing stopped moving and threw his arms around her. "Don't worry I am always going to be your friend." He said and she hugged him back. Jax smiled and watched as Abel kissed her cheek and then ran away laughing. He grinned and shook his head. Looking up he watched as Tig walked out of the building. "Come on." He snapped and picked Lucy up. "Can you take us to the house?" He asked and Jax looked at him. "Sure what happened?" He asked and looked at him. Tig shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said. Jax didn't press the matter, but he sure was curious.

Tig walked into the house. He was shaking he was so angry. He sat down and watched as Lucy hurried over to the kitchen. "Come on daddy!" She called hurrying over to the door. Tig smiled and watched as she waited for him to open the door. He opened the door and she ran towards her little playhouse. "Come in daddy!" She called from the door. Tig smiled and took out his cell. "I'm coming babe." He called taking a few deep breaths trying to calm down. He dialed Happy's number and waited. He didn't pick up. Sighing Tig left him a message to come to Charming, he was close visiting with his mother, so he knew that he could stop. He walked out and sat outside the playhouse. Lucy opened the window and laughed. "Hi daddy!" She yelled and he turned and looked at her. "Hi baby." He said and she smiled and shut the window and opened the door. "Come play daddy." She said and he crawled inside, letting his legs hang out. "Uncle Happy is coming home for a little while." He said and her face lit up. "Is he coming to school tomorrow with me?" She asked and Tig sighed. "I don't think so baby, but how about he stays home with you?" He asked and she grinned. "We can color." She said and he smiled. "Yes, you can color." He said and she giggled.

Lucy sat at the table with Tig eating a cut up hotdog as and macaroni and cheese. He heard a bike pull up and smiled. "Who's here Lucy?" He asked and watched her small face light up. She set her fork down and hurried towards the door. Just as she rounded the corner Happy walked into the door. He scooped her up and she squealed and giggled. "Sup Killah?" He yelled and looked at Tig as he walked into the kitchen. Tig nodded and looked at him as he set Lucy down and stole a few bits of her cut up hotdog. "Mine, no." She scolded and frowned at him. Tig laughed and looked from the two of them. Happy turned and looked at Tig. "What's up man?" He asked and Tig sighed. "You done eating baby?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "Ok, why don't you go play ok?" He asked and she nodded and hurried towards the door. "Come on daddy!" She laughed and waited for him to open the door. He nodded towards Happy and they followed her outside. Tig and Happy sitting on the porch as she hurried into her play house. "What happened?" Happy asked and looked at him. "Teacher told me today, she thinks Lucy needs to be around kids her own age if she is going to be able to go to the school, said she is like socially awkward." He said and Tig looked at him. "The fuck does that mean?" He asked and Tig shrugged. "She said that since today was only the first day it wasn't a problem, but she didn't know if Lucy would be able to handle preschool, and it was normal because she was still young but fuck man, that's my kid they are fucking saying that shit about." He said and looked at him. "Abel didn't have trouble." He snapped and Happy just looked at him. "So don't take her, keep her home, home school hire someone man." He said and Tig looked at him. "Who the hell do I do that with?" He asked and Happy shrugged "Ask Gemma." He said and Tig nodded. "She needs to be around other people." He said and Happy nodded. "Then take her to some like I don't know dance class or something like that." He said. Tig nodded and looked at him. "Something, maybe." He said and turned when the door opened.

Jax, Tara, Abel, Gemma and Clay walked outside and stopped when they saw them. Abel took off towards the play house, knocking once and then hurrying inside. "What happened today?" Jax asked sitting down next to him and looked back at his mom. "Nothing." Tig said and shrugged. "When did you get here man?" He asked and looked at Happy. "Little while ago." He said and looked at him. Jax nodded and looked at him. "You need me to pick Lucy up tomorrow?" He asked and Tig shook his head. "Naw, she ain't going." He said and Tara looked at him. "What? Why not?" She asked and Tig made a fist and shook his head. "None of your god damn business." He snapped and stood up. "You sure your good to stay a few days?" He asked and looked at Happy who nodded. "Yeah, we're good." He said and looked at Tig. "Good, see you in tomorrow." He said and stormed into the house and everyone listened as they heard his bike and him take off. Frowning Happy looked at the play house and sighed. Since when was he supposed to play daddy?


End file.
